Flick of the Wrist
by ILiveInSuffragetteCity
Summary: Based around the song Flick of the Wrist by Queen from the album Sheer Heart Attack . Hermione spends the summer at Malfoy manor, trully believing Draco loves her. Is she right to trust him so completely?


**Hello all! This is supposed to be a songfic, but I got very carried away. I have left the words of this fabulous song in, but if you feel it doesn't add anything, or worse, detracts please let me know! I am planning a few songfics, I was originally going to do a playlist drabble length, but that totaly went out of the window. And I will apologise now to Hermione, a character I dearly love - you would not be this naive, but I really wanted to write a fic around this song. Please let me know what you think - like it or loathe it and do let me know of any spelling mistakes. I was spelling Lucius Luscious until it was pointed out to me by an anonomous reviewer (Thanks a lot by the way!). Ok, think thats it - enjoy!**

**P.s - I own nothing but the plot xxx **

Flick of the Wrist

By Queen

_Dislocate your spine if you don't sign  
He says I'll have you seeing double  
Mesmerize you when he's tongue tied  
Simply with those eyes ooh  
Synchronize your minds and see  
The beast within him rise_

He caught her eye from the other side of the room and winked. She blushed furiously and turned back to her work. He lounged back in his chair, allowing that infuriatingly handsome smirk of his to spread across his face. The illicit encounters between them had been going on for about six weeks. She was desperate to tell everyone that she was in love but she had no idea how they would take it. She could barely believe it herself. If she hadn't found him crying in that dark corridor she never would have believed Draco Malfoy had a human side. But they had sat and talked late into the night and he apologised for everything he had ever said to her. She believed it, too. If she was him, she would have hated herself. Imagine, his father beating him because that "Mudblood" repeatedly bested him in tests and exams. They had agreed to meet more often and she knew she was falling. Other than obvious physical attractions, he was intelligent, witty and so honest.

"Hermione Granger! If you are quite finished day dreaming, perhaps we could test that potion you've supposedly been working on." Snape never stopped picking on her, for anything. It was a good job she had finished half an hour ago and knew she had time to let her mind wander.

Draco caught her arm as she left the classroom.

"Meet me tonight?"

"Of course I will."

Harry and Ron practically fell out of the dungeon, they were so eager to leave. They saw Draco's hand, starkly pale on Hermione's black robes.

"Get your filthy hands of her, Malfoy" Ron spat at him.

"Ah, so you still haven't told them, Hermione." Draco smirked at the confusion that spread over Ron's face. Hermione blushed furiously.

"I was planning on, Draco. I just have never found the opportune moment."

Ron looked at Harry, then back to Hermione. "Hermione, what is this creep on about?"

"He's not a creep Ronald! Draco is… well he's…"

"I'm her boyfriend weasel." And just to prove her point he kissed her hard, never breaking eye contact with Ron. He pulled away. "Don't forget tonight, my dear." And with that he strutted off towards the Slytherin common room.

Harry and Ron looked stunned for a moment and then the tirade began.

"What the hell, Hermione? He works for the bloke who has tried to kill your best friend – Harry in case you have forgotten – at least seven times! God, this is worse than that Krum guy!"

"Hermione, I agree with Ron. I mean, what if he pressures you into joining the Death Eaters? He could really hurt you if you don't sign up."

Hermione threw her friends an exasperated look.

"Any wonder why I didn't tell you? I have some will power you know, and if you think he would hurt me you are sorely mistaken!"

She didn't speak to the boys all day, purposely sitting with Lavender and Pavrati during the feast. As soon as she was done eating she raced off to meet Draco.

He was waiting at their usual spot, a genuine smile where his smirk usually ruled. "You came!"

"Of course I did! They think I'm mad and that your bad for me and that your going to force me into being a Death Eater and you would do something ridiculous like dislocate my spine if I refused to sign up, but you would never hurt me, would you?" She was on the verge of tears.

Draco walked over to her and stroked her soft cheek, his hand like silk over new cotton. He kissed her lips softly, and kissed her neck until she relaxed against him. "Hermione, my dear, I would never hurt you. I have much more… pleasant ways to make you see double." He pulled back, that arrogant smirk back in place. She smiled at him, biting her bottom lip in, what she hoped was, a sultry way. Draco's eyes blazed and he tried to speak, but he could not find the right words.

"I think I'm the only one to see the great Draco Malfoy tongue tied?"

"Shh! Don't tell anyone or I will loose my air of intimidation and mystery."

Hermione lost her self in those deep swirling eyes of his as he pushed up against the wall. They both knew what the other one wanted. A low growl rose in Draco's throat as they disappeared into the shadows of the forgotten corridor, the beast rising within him until Hermione was powerless to resist to anything he chose to do that night.

_  
Don't look back don't look back  
It's a rip off  
Flick of the wrist and you're dead baby  
Blow him a kiss and you're mad  
Flick of the wrist he'll eat your heart out  
A dig in the ribs and then a kick in the head  
He's taken an arm and taken a leg  
All this time honey baby you've been had  
_

The end of the school year loomed. Hermione was friends with Harry and Ron again, but she knew they would never be as close. She hatred it but if it was a choice between them and Draco, she would choose her blonde Adonis any day. She was going to stay with him during the summer. It was an arrangement the Weasley's were not happy about. They had petitioned her repeatedly to change her plans, but she clung to them.

The last week arrived, with all the usual tears and promises to write. Harry caught Hermione coming out of her dorm.

"Hermione, look I know we have kind of drifted this year and I'm really sorry."

"Its fine Harry, I know you will always be there and I'm sure if you got to know Draco then you would see why I love him."

"Hermione, you don't think he loves you back? He is incapable of anything like that! Just finish with him, spend the summer with us and don't look back!"

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. She had thought this was a simple reconciliation, but no, he wanted her to leave the one boy who made her feel truly magical. "I know he loves me, Harry." Her voice was dangerously soft.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I hope your right Hermione, I really do." Their eyes met and he softened. "Even if Draco does love you, you're going to spend your summer with some dangerous people. Stay strong like I know you can. Just don't forget, it's just a flick of the wrist to put that mark on you, a flick of the wrist and your dead."

"I know Harry, but this is something I want to do for him."

They shared an awkward hug and Hermione left him standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. He thought she was mad and, since that first kiss she blew him during breakfast, the rest of the school agreed with him. He was going to eat her heart; she was never going to be able to get over him. It was as if he had control of half of her body and if he left her, she would never be able to get up again. He had really managed to weave some spell around her. He hoped it was true affection but, more likely than not, Hermione had been had.

_Intoxicate your brain with what I'm sayin'  
If not you'll lie in knee deep trouble  
Prostitute yourself he says  
Castrate your human pride ooh  
Sacrifice your leisure days  
Let me squeeze you 'till you've dried  
Don't look back don't look back  
It's a rip off  
_

The first few weeks of the summer passed in perfection. Lucius was away on business and Narcissa was surprisingly pleasant. The manor was simply stunning and Hermione loved the huge library. She had told Draco she felt like Belle in Beauty and the Beast when she found the library in his castle. He had no clue about the film but then teased her constantly about his "beast-like" qualities. Hermione could feel any doubts about Draco slipping away. She was totally besotted and she knew he felt the same.

Lucius returned home on the Tuesday of Hermione's fourth week in the manor. The whole building seemed to turn colder and the shadows behind doors and under alcoves became darker and more noticeable. Hermione's skin crawled whenever she heard his voice echo around the manor. He knew she was their visitor, but he made no effort to meet her. If he passed her in a hall, he would simply glare at her, as if questioning her existence let alone her presence in his house. She would scurry away into the arms of Draco, who would apologise for his tyrant of a father. Even Narcissa became withdrawn and sharp due to his arrival.

The third day after Lucius's arrival, Hermione woke up to see a green silk dress hanging on her door. There was a note pinned to it.

_Morning my love, Father requests your presence at a ball this evening. Sorry you have to come, I tried to stop him from making you, but it was futile. You will be beautifully brave though. I have to go out with Father for the day, but Mother will have you looking like perfection in green silk. Draco x._

Hermione shivered. A ball that would be full of Death Eaters. She would be fine, she would be brave. There was a hard rap on her door. She breathed deeply and opened the heavy, oaken door, expecting a house elf or Narcissa. She did not expect Lucius to sweep into her room. She hid into the folds of her tattered dressing gown as his lip curled up in disgust.

"I take it you know about this evening, Mudblood." Hermione could only nod dumbly. Lucius walked closer to her. "This is very important to me and my family. You mess this up and you will destroy my family name. You do that, Mudblood, and I will destroy you. Understand?" Hermione nodded again, a lump in her throat making it hard to swallow. He saw her extreme discomfort and grinned, a cold sneer that chilled her down to her bones. He walked towards her, forcing her closer and closer to the back wall. "Tonight, Mudblood, you will be a Death Eater in training. You will speak about our Dark Lord with reverence and you will disregard Potter and any of those deluded fools at Hogwarts." Her back hit the wall and his sneer grew, his pointed teeth glinting. He reached forward and his cold hand wrapped around her throat. "Listen, Mudblood. Intoxicate your brain with what I am saying. This is the life you always wanted to lead. Merlin only knows why Draco would want you, someone so beneath him, but he has chosen. You only have once chance at this, fail and you fall into deep trouble and you will drag your beloved down with you. Seven o'clock. Sharp" He released her and left. Hermione sat, massaging her bruised neck, the tears welling in her eyes. She felt sick to her very core as she thought about the disgust and spite that had poisoned his words, especially the strangely cruel intonation he saved for "beloved".

At seven o'clock sharp, Hermione descended the grand marble staircase that led into the ball room. The general hubbub and chatter stopped as she reached the bottom. Her dress was lower than she would have liked and she felt so exposed. Cold eyes raked over her skin, their stares like knives over her bare skin. One voice broke the silence, an old mans, his words slurred from the complementary champagne.

"So here's the little Mudblood. Come to prostitute yourself? Sick of those Gryffindor boys? We will show you real men!"

There was a roar of agreement and raucous laughter. Hermione swallowed, she was shaking. Where was Draco? She saw a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and relief swept over her. The relief turned to terror as Lucius, not his son, appeared at her side. He snaked his arm around her waist and he turned his head into her neck, inhaling the French perfume Narcissa had given her.

"Is there a problem, Mudblood?" His breathe chilled the skin directly above her jugular.

"Where is Draco? He said he would be here." The horror was obvious in her voice, which was shaking and broken.

"He has been held up. You will have to mingle alone. Just remember, Mudblood, as far as these people are concerned, you are Malfoy property. Very few are well connected enough to even think of touching you. Those you do, well, you will just have to castrate that human pride of yours." He laughed softly and then was gone, his hair glinting amongst the black suits of his fellow Death Eaters.

Hermione wandered around the ball as if in a dream. She talked politely with some of the women and avoided as many men as possible. She kept her head held high and refused to comment on her relationship with either Harry or Ron. She could manage a few more hours.

She began to relax after a few hours and a couple glasses of champagne. These people weren't too bad, as long as she stayed away from the particularly lecherous men. She began chatting to some of the other young girls and women there. She felt easier knowing that some of them were just as scared as she was.

"Obviously, we were being daft. You are so brave." One cooed.

"Imagine! Throwing yourself in the shark tank for love." Cried another.

"It was nothing, honestly." Hermione coped better with abject terror than with embarrassment and compliments.

"Don't be ridiculous! Mind you, it is Draco Malfoy; I'd be ready to do something crazy for that boy." The reverence these girls used when talking about Draco made Hermione smile. No wonder he was the arrogant prick she loved.

"So are you sure about being a Death Eaters girl?" an older woman asked.

"Erm, I haven't really thought about marriage yet. But, I could cope as long as I was with Draco."

The girls sighed in unison, making Hermione giggle. The older woman frowned.

"It is hard you know. These young things don't know it yet, but its not all parties and fun. You have to sacrifice your leisure days to worry about him. The fear about whether he has been caught yet will squeeze you until your dry."

"Oh, don't listen to her! Come on, your glass has been empty for too long." One of the bubbly, young girls led her off towards the champagne fountain. Hermione looked back at the woman who had tried to warn her. She was looking at Hermione, eyes full of compassion and pity. A glass was thrust into her hands, making her look away. When Hermione turned back, the woman was gone.

"Here's to Hermione! May you live long and happily as the wife of the richest more handsome Death Eater of them all! Don't look back to your old goody-two-shoes Gryffindor life – all that honour and valour rather than diamonds and pearls? A complete rip off!" The girls laughed loudly and brightly and Hermione forced a smile. She would not look back.

_Work my fingers to my bones  
I scream with pain I still make no impression  
Seduce you with his money make machine  
Cross collateralise big time money money  
Reduce you to a muzak fake machine  
Then the last goodbye  
Flick of the wrist and you're dead baby  
Blow him a kiss and you're mad  
_

Hermione attended another five parties that summer. She became brave enough to move away from the giggly empty headed girls she had first sought solace in. Now, she was brave enough to talk to the more severe looking women and even some men. She listened to them talk passionately over the beliefs of the Dark Lord and what they were going to do. And she began to agree with some of the ideas. Not many, and none of the radical and dangerous ones, but she could see their point of view. She was complimented for her beauty and intelligence. She was asked her opinion on spells and the history of magic. She was careful to skew her answers to the dark persona she had created to keep Draco safe, but her answers seemed to satisfy without much effort.

One night, an illustrious business man came to one of the fundraisers. He had no interest in becoming a Death Eater, but was quite content helping them out financially. Draco stopped Hermione before she entered the ball room. She was heart-stoppingly beautiful.

"Hermione, love, there's someone I want you to meet."

She looked at him worriedly. "What will I have to do?"

"Calm down, love." He smiled reassuringly at her. "All he wants to know is if you can create spells, which I know you can."

"But I can't… I have only been tinkering about… hardly creation!" She bit her lip as the pressure of what her love was asking her to do sank in. If she failed she would look a fool, as would Draco.

"You can. You are the brightest witch I have ever met. You won't let me down." He kissed her softly, his eyes smiling as his lips caught hers. She smiled up at him and he led her into the ballroom.

A week later, Hermione found herself holed up in a tiny room, far up in the rafters of the house. She had poured her whole being into creating this new protection spell to impress the investor. It was almost finished. She had worked her fingers to the bone and she was so proud of her self. The hours of agony seemed worth it.

She rushed down to tell Draco she had finished, that it worked, and that it was exactly what the investor was looking for. But he was nowhere to be found. No-one could tell her where to find him. She wandered the cold corridors, desperate for her lover's approval. After an hour of searching in vain, she retreated to her quarters and cried.

Draco arrived at dinner that evening. Hermione rushed down to see him.

"I did it! You said I could and so I did!"

He looked at her coolly. "Congratulations." There was no sincerity in his voice at all.

"Draco?"

"You are a capable witch Hermione. Do you really need to be constantly praised? You are not a child anymore. Beside, that was just the beginning." His tone was sharp and arrogant. It was the Draco she thought she had left behind at Hogwarts.

"The beginning?" She whispered, shaking as those eyes glared at her weakness.

"Yes, your talents are required further. Our investor will be very impressed, but we can use this to our advantage. I need a better quality disguising charm. I have some business to attend to; I will see you in a week." He regarded her and sneered. He swept his cloak around him and apperated from the manor.

Hermione refused to be beaten by this new challenge. She had always needed to prove herself and this was no different. The stakes were just slightly higher. She had owled Draco, telling him of her progress. He always owled back. No matter where he had been sent, he always found time to let her know how he was. She had tried contacting him through the charmed jewels he had presented her with on their arrival to Malfoy Manor. Two stunning emeralds, his set into an elegant ring and hers a simple but beautiful necklace. All she had to do was talk to it and his crystal should glow and warm. Then he simply muttered the charm to reply and they could talk for hours. The intensity of her cries for conversation should have made the ring burn through his finger but he refused to reply. The spell refused to work, Draco didn't care about her. She ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it across her room, screaming at in the emotional and physical pain of all of her struggles. She still made no impression. There was no worried response. She turned back to her books and worked through another night. She would not fail him.

Draco returned two weeks later. Hermione was fraught. Her spell was complete, but she could not be happy until she knew her love was safe. She heard the door open from her room on the second floor. She had barely slept since he had left, every noise, every footstep had her wide awake, praying it was Draco's return. She ran down the corridor, hope blossoming in her chest for the hundredth time. Each time she was disappointed, the pain torn deeper into her. But she was not disappointed. It was him. His blonde hair was still perfect despite his dishevelled robes. She stood at the top of the stairs, her night gown flapping around her legs in the cold morning air. Her hair was a state, her eyes red and puffy. She didn't know whether she should approach. Her pride was still hanging on and she was still annoyed at the lack of information from him. He looked up and saw her standing there, staring at him. Draco smiled; a true genuine smile that made the past two weeks of anguish slip away.

"Come here, my love! I owe you a lot of apologies I'm afraid." She ran into his open arms, revelling in the feel of him in her arms again. "I'm so sorry I was so awful to you before I went, but I had to be. People still question you and I… I don't know. It just killed me. I was so proud of you. And I couldn't reply, even though it hurt me so much. It was top secret and I don't want to look like my loyalties are changing." He stroked her mad hair, soothing her. "Hermione, I have to talk to you. I have had an idea." He pulled away to look at her properly. "I know how to get us out of here."

"Draco! You are serious?"  
"Deadly, my dear." His voice dropped low as he led her out of the entrance hall. "We need to get to the library; it's the only place that I can talk to you freely."

Hermione's heart raced as they walked briskly to the library. Her mind was spinning. He did love her. He was going to sacrifice everything to get her out of this hell and back to her friends. The reached the library. Draco pushed her in and softly closed the door behind him.

"I have a plan. It will be hard on you, but I want you safe regardless of the cost."

"You're not leaving me?" She would never do it. She would gladly go to hell and back for Draco. She would kill for him.

"Never, my dear." He smirked at her. "I knew you wouldn't like it very much. The alternative is more difficult in some ways. You need to make more spells. The investor you met? He specialises in weaponry magic. If we can sell him new spells we can make a fortune, buy a villa in Italy and hide. There will be no safety for me in England and we can always arrange for friends to come with us if the war turns. The order can regroup there. Dark magic was always weaker there."

Hermione couldn't speak. Their survival was down to her skill and ingenuity. But weaponry magic? She could never live with herself if one of her spells killed or even just injured a friend.

"I can't hurt anyone." She whispered, unable to meet his eyes. Draco lifted her head and kissed her softy.

"I would never ask that of you. Defensive magic is all that is required. It's simply a money make machine – no loyalty or care needed. Please tell me you will do it."

"For you? Anything." She kissed him back as his arms encircled her.

Hermione had only been in the manor for six weeks, but those six weeks felt like an eternity. It was only Draco that kept her sane as she churned out spell after spell. She was drained. She had started making excuses not to go to the constant balls, as she needed the time. They were making money though, all sent into a secret account in Gringotts. She never knew how much money they had made, Draco could never give an exact amount.

"My dear, I really can't tell you how much we have!" He laughed at her, but kindly.

"Are you sure? It's just the summers nearly over and I want to know that we have a beautiful villa in our grasp before I leave."

"We will have enough, I don't know the exact amount because I've yet to cross collateralise our different funding and factor in tax evasion strategies and- "

"You can stop there! I accept, you don't know." She grinned up at him as he smirked. "And you can get rid of that look. I don't have enough experience of business to have a clue what you are on about, but if I did, I would be better than you at it. But it does sound like we are in the money big time!" His silver eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled and wound her arm around his waist. He kissed the top of her head gently, but then looked away. "Draco? Is something troubling you?"

"Hermione, I need to ask a favour. I know you didn't want to cast spells that would hurt anyone, but I need you do work on one." Hermione looked up, shocked that he would ask her to do something as awful as that. Draco tried to stroke her cheek to calm her, but she recoiled from his touch.

"I told you I won't. I won't let that lot have something new that will surprise the order and kill them!" Her voice was rising, she wouldn't. He couldn't make her. She would leave.

"Hermione." His voice was soft and comforting. "I would never ask you to make one for them." The emphasis on them was harsh and bitter. "It's for me. I need something that will disguise my attacks so when I kill Death Eaters they won't find me out. Unfortunately, the bright green light that I apparently necessary for a good killing curse is a slight give away."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. He was working for the light. He was risking it all. She would do all she could to help him. She kissed him deeply, her answer of yes, and ran to the library to research all she could.

_  
_August drew to a close, but Hermione still had not finished her complex spell for Draco. She couldn't go back to school without it completed. Draco had made it clear that he would not be returning to Hogwarts and it was fine for her to stay at the manor a few more weeks. Hermione began to stoke the fire in her room; she had to tell Ron and Harry as close to in person as possible. She grabbed the floo powder and asked for the Burrow.

The Burrow smelt heavenly. For the first time, Hermione noticed the poverty the Weasley's lived in compared to the Malfoy's. The kitchen was so tiny and threadbare. She could have cried at the injustice in the world. However, Molly noticed her before she had time to become to emotional.

"Hermione!" She cried and ran to see her. "How are you, love? They treating you alright up their?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks Molly. Are Harry and Ron here?"

"Yes, dear. I'll go get them." Molly kept smiling at the girl in her fireplace, even though she wanted to drag her into her house and sort her out. The poor girl looked positively ill.

Harry and Ron came tearing down the stairs to see the girl they had both missed dearly over the summer. Nothing they did seemed right without her to correct or scold them.

"Hermione! What's it like in their? That bastard treating you ok?"

"Ron, Draco is not a bastard! And it's lovely; everyone has been surprisingly nice to me. I think Draco had been correcting everyone's behaviour before I arrived."

"The Order wants to know if you can give us any info on the Death Eaters." Harry looked slightly embarrassed about asking her.

"Sorry Harry. They don't tell me anything. I'm still not trusted. It's only because I'm with Draco that I haven't been kicked out yet. But I will tell you anything I find out, I promise." Harry looked satisfied with that and he and Ron began telling her about their summer. Hermione was left in hysterics as they told about the latest saga between the twins and Molly. Their summer seemed so normal and idyllic. She told them about the balls. They looked at her sceptically when she described how kind the wives were, but she insisted.

"The thing is, there was a reason for this call, even though I have loved catching up with you two." Hermione shifted uneasily amongst the coals.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "We thought there would be a reason." Harry admitted.

"Well, I'm not going back to Hogwarts straight away. There is something I need to do first and then I'll be there."

There was stunned silence for a few seconds then Ron exploded. "Hermione! They aren't going to, you know, mark you? I told you he was a bastard! He's pushed you into it, hasn't he?"

"No! Ron, it's not that at all. There's just something I have to do. I'm still a Gryffindor through and through. Please, try and understand."  
"It's fine Hermione. We will let everyone know." Harry looked uneasy. "Erm, well me and Ron have to go now. I'll see you when you arrive at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, same for you two. Bye." An awkward end to the warmest conversation she had had in six weeks.

After Hermione had left the fire place, Ron turned to Harry and sighed.

"Bloody hell mate, what went wrong?"

"I know, but it still sounds like Malfoy is looking out for her, so we have to give them the benefit of the doubt."  
"I don't like it Harry. Can you remember when she used to talk and laugh with us? Her whole face would light up and her voice was like music. Proper music. The kind where you can't help but listen. But now, I dunno."  
"I know what you mean. She's like that muzak crap you hear in lifts and in the background. She just seemed so fake with us and that's not her."

"Did you get the feeling that was our last goodbye?" Ron asked, his voice dark and sombre.

"I hope not, mate. I really hope not."

_  
_Hermione sat in her room and cried. She had left her boys. She hoped they were ok and that they would forgive her eventually. Harry's words echoed in her head from before the summer. _It's just a flick of the wrist and you dead. _Draco would never force her into it. He was taking her away to Italy; there was no reason to mark walked past her bedroom door and poked his head around the door.

"How are you, my magic little witch?"

"I'm fine, my love."

He walked off, but first blew her a kiss, which she returned. How could he ever hurt her? You are mad, she told herself.

_Flick of the wrist he'll eat your heart out  
A dig in the ribs and then a kick in the head  
He's taken an arm and taken a leg  
All this time honey baby you've been had_

The spell was completed. Hermione was all ready to go back to Hogwarts. She had her necklace and Draco had his ring so they would never be that far apart. She was going to continue their spell business in her spare time so they would have their safe house paid for by the time the school year was finished. It all seemed so simple and easy.

Draco had promised a huge ball in her honour before she left for Scotland. Narcissa helped her pick out a completely stunning outfit whilst Draco and Lucius were out on 'official' business. The term greatly worried Hermione, but Narcissa calmed her down.

"It will just be a big meeting somewhere. Nothing dangerous is going to happen to my boys. They are far too high up to get their hands dirty." She smiled at Hermione. Somehow, Hermione's unease grew. Narcissa's smile seemed fake and she was hesitant in her answer. She ignored the nagging feeling and continued getting ready.

Hermione was almost ready to go and join the party. As it was in her honour, she was going to be the hostess instead of Narcissa. She was terrified. It also meant that she had to be ready earlier than usual, so she could meet each guest as they arrived. She was in a floor length silk dress that clung in all the right places. She was used to plunging neck lines now, as well as thigh high slits. She slipped into her heels and admired her work. Her makeup was flawlessly elegant. Narcissa was a fabulous teacher. Her hair was piled on top of her head, neat curls falling past her cheeks. Something was missing. She needed some earrings. She went to look for Narcissa, who had said if Hermione was missing anything, she just had to ask.

She strolled out into the corridor. Her hands rested on the mahogany staircase. This was truly a beautiful place. But beautiful in the way a cathedral or mausoleum is. She shook her head; she needed to get back to the warmth and homeliness of Hogwarts. As she walked towards Narcissa's room, she heard voices in Draco's private study. Curious, she crept to the door to listen.

"Have you been to see her then?" She didn't recognise the speaker.

"No, I'll wait till the party begins and then surprise her." That was definitely Draco. Hermione smiled to herself, he was so sweet at times.

"You talk like you want to see her!" Laughed another stranger. Hermione listened closer. That didn't sound right. Why would Draco not want to see her?

"Have you seen what she wears for these things? She was always a prude at school, but out side! Well, I am only human." Draco said before joining in the cruel laughter. Hermione was so confused. He sounded like he didn't care about her – she was just something pretty to hang off his arm.

"I know your acting skills are second to know, Malfoy, but I'm starting to think she's grown on you." One voice said, his voice slurred.

"Don't be so ridiculous! She is a little Mudblood slag. I thought it would be hard to win her over, I mean she is intelligent, but no. She followed like a lamb to the slaughter." Draco's voice was cold, but Hermione could tell he still found the idea of his feelings for her laughable. "The first time I took her – in a corridor mind you!"

"There was me thinking Gryffindor's prided themselves on being the classy, virtuous ones!" Someone interjected, sniggering.

"Exactly my friend!" Draco exclaimed. "All it took was a little fall out with Potter and the Weasel and she was all over me. God, at one point she thought I was speechless, I was so in love!"

"You? Speechless! Merlin, what happened?"

Raucous laughter forced Draco to shout louder, each word smacking into Hermione.

"Me? I was trying to stop myself from being sick at the thought of having a filthy Mudblood all over me!" Laughter exploded from the men in the room. Hermione heard the chinking of glasses and calls for more fire whiskey.

He had to be lying, to protect them. That was it. Hermione, don't be so bloody ridiculous, her mind screamed at herself. Harry and Ron had been right all along. She was so stupid. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She would go back to the Burrow, hide out there for a while and recover. She began to walk back to her room, when she stopped. The conversation had begun again and her name drifted out of the room again.

"Well, Hermione has had her uses." Draco's voice was so bloody smug.

"Yeah, but you could have had any pure blood floozy for that!" They were laughing again. Hermione had never heard anything so repulsive in her life.

"Other than that! Merlin, is that all you think about?" There were great cheers and shouts of yes. Draco chuckled darkly. "Well, other than being an acceptable distraction of an evening, our token Mudblood saved you all today. The new defence spells? All hers. Of course, after we win the war, I intend on taking full credit. Especially that rather powerful hex."

The men stopped laughing. Stunned silence filled the room as they remembered the power of Draco's new spell. Hermione hugged herself against the wall, tears rolling down her face. She now knew he had no intention of taking her to Italy. He had betrayed her.

"Oh yes, it was something rather special wasn't it? Poor Weasley didn't stand a chance. His face when I told him Hermione had created the spell that killed him – it was a picture. I still don't know whether it was the spell that killed him or his pathetic blood traitor heart breaking." The men erupted again. Hermione ran to her room.

She felt sick and unclean. She had killed Ron. It was just one flick of the wrist and it had killed the only boy who had ever truly loved her. He had been so right. Malfoy had broken her heart and eaten it. He was a twisted bastard! And the last time she had seen Ron. They had ended so awkwardly. How was she supposed to live with herself now? It would have been easier if Draco had just been abusive like they assumed. Pain ripped through her chest, harder than any dig in the ribs and her head buzzed as if she had been kicked. He had taken everything and laughed about it. Hermione sat in the middle of the cold room, her black dress pooled around her, tears falling freely, mixing with her black eye make up. She looked like the living dead. Which was what she had become. She looked down at herself and sneered at what she had become. So much for intelligence.

"All this time, baby, you've been had." She whispered to herself.


End file.
